Truths and Lies
by jadedvixen
Summary: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down, and an evil plan begins to form. Jericho, Jeff, Christian, Lita, Bischoff and Chief Morley plus more...
1. My Fault

TITLE: Truths and Lies.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: PG-13..  
  
CONTENT: Slight swearing, and the usual WWE violence.  
  
SUMMARY: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down. Jeff, Lita, Jericho, and more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon has that honour, and I am extremely jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: As usual - I love it! The more, the merrier! hehe. Please, read and review! It'll make me very happy!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Jeff felt his heart stop beating in his chest. At that second, his heart froze and his brain shut down. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Couldn't do a thing. All he could see was Lita lying on the floor surrounding the ring, motionless. All he could hear was the sound of her skull hitting the steel stairs as she fell from the top rope.  
  
Within a split second, he rushed down from the ring to her side. Ignoring the fact that referee Earl Hebner told him to back off and give her some room, Jeff knelt down beside Lita's limp body. His breath shallow and quick, Jeff placed a tentative hand on her forehead.  
  
"Lita?"  
  
Earl Hebner had called for the EMTs, and Jeff could hear them arriving from backstage behind him. He knew he should move, and let them treat Lita, but he couldn't bring himself to move from her side. He wanted to be right there beside her when she opened her eyes. And he knew she would open her eyes soon. She had to.  
  
"Li? Honey.. answer me, please." Jeff hardly recognised the voice that came out of his mouth. It was full of fear, and worry. It was soft and shaky. Was that really him talking? "Li, come on sweetie.. Wake up. Please."  
  
"Jeff, step aside. Let them do their job." Earl gently pulled on Jeff's arm as the EMTs surrounded Lita quickly. "They need room to work."  
  
Jeff stood up from his place beside her, hesitantly. He ran a hand through his red and purple hair, still unable to believe what had just happened. He watched as the EMT officers knelt by Lita, and checked all her vitals. He watched as they called out her name, opened her eyes and shone a flashlight in them, and placed a brace around her neck.  
  
He took a glance around the arena, taking in the sight that surrounded him. The entire arena was silent. All the fans had stopped cheering and gasping and talking as Lita hit the ground. No one had said a word since. Many were watching him, watching his reaction. Jeff then quickly looked back up into the ring, where Christian stood, watching both him and Lita with a frightened frown on his face.  
  
Lita was loaded onto a stretcher, and the officials and EMTs wheeled her towards the back. Jeff followed numbly, his heart beating hard and his breath catching in his throat. This wasn't happening.. that didn't just happen...  
  
Jeff looked up at the titantron as they showed a replay of what had happened just minutes earlier. As the images flashed onto the huge screen, Jeff felt sick to his stomach. He watched as he saw Lita climb to the top rope, preparing herself to give Christian a Litacanrunna. He watched as Christian whipped him into the ropes, causing Lita to lose her balance and fall backwards.  
  
Straight onto the steel steps.  
  
Her head hit with a sickening thud, and the last image that played on the titantron was of Lita lying on the ground, unmoving.  
  
Jeff stared up at the titantron screen in the middle of the ramp, finding himself unable to move. Watching that replay, he realised exactly how serious Lita's fall was. Good Lord, she had hit those steps hard. He brought his attention back to Lita on the stretcher, who was being taken out the back to an ambulance.  
  
He ran up the ramp, desperate to catch up with her. He walked beside the stretcher, reaching out for her hand. He held on to it, keeping up with the officials and medical officers as they made their way to the parking lot where the ambulance was waiting.  
  
"Li, sweetie.. please, wake up." Jeff whispered in her ear desperately. "Come on Lita. Wake up!"  
  
A medical officer looked up at Jeff, sympathy and pity in his eyes. Jeff's eyes met those of the officer's, and he felt sick when he recognised the pity in his eyes. Jeff didn't need his pity. Lita didn't need his pity either. She was going to be fine! Pity was only for people who needed it.. and Jeff and Lita certainly didn't need it. Jeff knew that Lita was going to be fine.. she was going to be okay...  
  
Jeff watched as they loaded Lita straight into the back of the ambulance. He went to climb in with her, when the same medical officer stopped him cautiously.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, but only family can ride with her to the hospital."  
  
Jeff frowned deeply and began to protest. "But I --"  
  
"Sir, I can't let you ride with her." The officer's face was filled with sympathy, and Jeff resented him for it. "You'll be able to see her at the hospital once her condition is stablized, but for now.. please..."  
  
The youngest Hardy brother watched on helplessly as the doors of the ambulance were closed, and Lita was driven away to the nearest hospital. The ambulance sirens were screaming loudly as the ambulance drove off. He stood in the parking lot, unmoving, surrounded by officials. His eyes stayed on the ambulance, slowly becoming smaller and smaller as it grew farther and farther away. He didn't move until he couldn't hear the sound of the sirens any longer.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
Jeff turned around slowly to face the voice that had called out his name. He turned to see Chris Jericho standing infront of him. The look on Jericho's face was unreadable. Jeff recognised a mixture of fear, pain, concern and uncertainty in his friend's face.   
  
Chris slowly walked towards Jeff, worried when the Hardy didn't say anything at all. Jericho looked at Jeff steadily, and nudged his head towards his rental car. "Come on Hardy, I'll drive you to the hospital."  
  
Jericho began to walk away, towards his car, when Jeff pulled on his arm. Chris looked at his friend, his eyebrows raised in question. Jeff didn't say anything at all, merely collapsing into Chris's arms with a heavy sob. The blonde canadian was shocked when he felt warm tears fall onto his shoulder, and felt Jeff's small form shaking against his own. Jericho wrapped his arms around the youngest Hardy brother, and held him tightly.  
  
"Come on Jeff. It's alright. She'll be okay." Chris said soothingly, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him and show exactly how scared he was as well. "Red's a fighter, you know that. She's tough. She'll be fine."  
  
Jeff pulled away from Jericho reluctantly, wiping his tear filled eyes with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I know. But still. Did you see what happened, Chris?" Jeff sniffled slightly as the two men walked towards Chris' car.   
  
"Jeff, I saw. It looked pretty bad. But you know alot of things look worse than they actually are --"  
  
"No, I'm not talking about that." Jeff said angrily, his voice still shaky from his cries. "I mean.. it happened because of me."  
  
At Jeff's last statement, Chris ceased walking. He looked at Jeff, and gripped his shoulder firmly. "Don't you dare start thinking like that!" Jericho said, his tone demanding. "Don't even think of blaming yourself for what happened to Lita out there tonight."  
  
"WHY?" Jeff yelled, his voice breaking with emotion. "It was my fault! I didn't see her there on the top rope. If I had seen her, maybe I could've avoided hitting the ropes. Then she wouldn't have lost her balance... it was because of me she fell, Chris!"  
  
Jeff was breathing heavily, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He was standing close to Chris, a deep frown marring his features. Jericho looked down at ground, then back up at Jeff. "Let's just go to the hospital, Jeff."  
  
"No. I don't think... I don't think I could see her there, knowing it was because of me she's there."  
  
"Oh, for God's sake --" Chris pulled back, and threw his fist at Jeff, hitting him in the jaw. Jeff dropped to the parking lot floor instantly, his hands flying up to his throbbing jaw.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" Jeff asked, scowling up at his friend as he held onto his jaw.  
  
Chris held out his hand to help Jeff up from the ground. "That was for being a dick. Lita's in the hospital right now. Regardless of what you think happened, she's going to want to see you when she wakes up. So can we please cut this guilty bullshit and just get over to that hospital?"  
  
Jeff hesistantly reached for Jericho's hand, and allowed him to pull him up from the floor. Silently, they made their way to the car once more. Arriving at the car, Jericho unlocked the doors and the two men entered.  
  
"You really think she'll be okay?" Jeff asked quietly as they drove out of the arena parking lot.  
  
Chris nodded as he watched the road infront of him. "She'll be fine." He looked over towards the Hardy boy, who seemed to accept his answer and calm down slightly. Chris only wished he could be so sure that the redhead diva would be as fine as he said she would be. 


	2. Disoriented To Time

TITLE: Truths and Lies.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: PG-13..  
  
CONTENT: Slight swearing, and the usual WWE violence.  
  
SUMMARY: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down. Jeff, Lita, Jericho, and more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon has that honour, and I am extremely jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: As usual - I love it! The more reviews there are, the merrier I am! hehe. Please, read and review! It'll make me very happy!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The grey-haired doctor walked down the hospital halls, clutching his clipboard close to his chest. He yawned slightly as he turned a corner, making his way to the waiting room. It had been a long shift for him, full of emergencies and difficult patients. He couldn't wait to clock off for the night, go home and sleep. But before he could do that, there was one more thing he had to do. And unfortunately it was one of the more unpleasant parts of his job.  
  
He entered the waiting room, and surveyed the people around him. A middle aged woman, carrying a young child in her arms sat on a chair. Her eyes were red, and swollen, and her breaths were laboured and deep. In the other corner of the room, a young man sat with an older man - perhaps his father? They were holding hands tightly, and the younger man kept his eyes firmly focused on the floor. The doctor sighed. He hated visiting the waiting room. It was always full of people who felt nothing but anxious worry, waiting to hear about their loved ones who obviously were in trouble, one way or the other... Yes, visiting the waiting room was the low point to his day.  
  
His eyes kept scanning the crowded room, until his gaze fell upon two young men, sitting next to each other. They certainly stood out from the rest of the crowd. One sat, wearing red, sparkly tights with a matching button up shirt. His long, blonde hair sat on his shoulders, the ends tipped with red, matching his outfit.  
  
The other man, sitting beside him, was dressed even more oddly. Blue body paint coated his left arm and shoulder and the same blue colour was splattered on his forehead. His hair was dyed a bright red and purple colour, and it hung limply in front of his eyes. The young man was dressed only in a white singlet, and black pants.  
  
The doctor glanced at his clipboard, and pushed his glasses up his nose as they slipped down slowly. These looked like the two he was looking for. He walked up to them slowly, watching as they talked with each other, each one's facial expressions telling him that they were both extremely upset and worried. He rubbed his forehead as he approached them. They certainly had good reason to be.  
  
"Mr Hardy and Mr Jericho?"  
  
Jeff immediatly looked up at the man in front of him, and stood up quickly. "I'm Jeff Hardy.." He pointed to Chris, who sat beside him. ".. this is Chris Jericho." Chris stood from his seat as well, and they both shook the doctors hand.  
  
"My name is Charles Hart. I'm the doctor who has been looking after your friend Lita for the past few hours."  
  
Jericho spoke softly. "How is she? Is she okay?"  
  
Dr Hart ran a hand through his grey hair, then held his clipboard close to his chest again. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "At the moment, Lita's condition is stabilised. I understand that the last time you saw her she was unconcious?"  
  
Jeff nodded. "Yes, she was. That was back at the arena though..."  
  
"Yes, well, she woke up shortly after arriving here. She's stayed concious since then."  
  
"Thank God." Chris whispered, letting out a breath. Then he drew another in, and bit his lip. "Are there any serious injuries?"  
  
Jeff swallowed hard as he waited for Dr Hart to reply. While he was extremely worried about Lita, and desperate to find out if she was okay, on some level he didn't want to hear the doctor's answer - in case it wasn't what he wanted to hear.  
  
Dr Hart looked at the two men steadily for a while, pausing. Then he motioned down the hall, pointing towards a door with his hand. "Why don't we go into another room to talk?" He turned and began walking down the hospital hallway, towards the door he motioned to.  
  
Jeff and Chris turned quickly to look at each other. Neither said a word, just exchanging glances that held so much emotion in them. Jericho gripped Jeff's shoulder firmly as they followed Dr Hart into the small room.  
  
They were lead into a small room, it's walls bare in an off-white colour. There was a small table, and a couch and armchairs surrounding it. Dr Hart sat on an armchair, and gestured for Chris and Jeff to sit on the couch beside him. With their hearts pounding in their chests, both men sat down quietly.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Lita okay?" Jeff asked worridly, the anxiety and fear apparant in his voice.  
  
The older man breathed out loudly, and placed his clipboard on the small table beside them. "Gentleman, Lita suffered a very traumatic head injury. I only heard the information that the paramedics gave me, and from what I understand, she hit the back of her head on some steel steps. Is that correct?"  
  
Both Jeff and Chris nodded quickly, wanting the doctor to just answer their question about the redhead's condition.  
  
"When she was brought here, we had to perform a CAT scan to make sure that there was no damage to her neck or spine, as we feared that due to the way that she fell, it was possible for her spine to be injured as well." Dr Hart removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling the effects of a long, busy night. "Thankfully, the scan revealed that her neck and spine were fine.. no damage had been done to them at all."  
  
Jeff felt the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach settle as he heard the words the doctor spoke. No spinal damage.. thank God. "Go on, Doctor."  
  
"We also performed a neurological exam after that, basically to look for the basic things, like talking, if Lita experienced any headaches.. anything that might have been affected. Cranial nerve damage was a big worry for us, but Lita passed those tests. She was able to move her tongue side to side, up and down, and also followed a pointer with her eyes fine. We were highly pleased to see that activity was functioning as normal."  
  
Jericho listened intently as the doctor gave them information, even though he was itching inside just to hear how Lita was doing. He couldn't help but feel that the doctor was leading up to something, and it didn't feel good.  
  
"The neurological exam revealed that Lita was experiencing a few headaches, which is, of course, to be expected after such a traumatic head injury. We're fairly certain that these headaches will disappear, but they may be present over the next week or so."  
  
Reaching up to run a hand through his hair, Jeff frowned slightly. "Doctor Hart, I'm sorry if I seem rude, but I'd really like to see Lita now. I don't need to know every test you put her through, and what all her reactions to them were. All I need to know is if she's okay, and if I can go see her now."  
  
Dr Hart nodded. "Yes, Mr Hardy, I understand. But I am trying to give both of you a better understanding of what Lita's injuries are, and what we've done to try and help her. I know you both must be very worried, so I'll get to the point." He took in a breath before continuing. "Due to the viciousness of the injury, and the position of where Lita's head was impacted - it seems she's... disoriented to time."  
  
Chris's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry doc, I don't understand. Disoriented to time? What does that mean?"  
  
"She can't remember alot about the injury and how it occured. It's all fairly blurry to her--"  
  
"I've had that happen to me before." Jeff stated quickly. "I've taken a number of head shots, and that's happened to me before. You know, not being able to remember what happened, or how it happened.. but that goes away after a while. Your head clears up, and your fine."  
  
Dr Hart shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid, Mr Hardy, that this isn't the same. Her memories about the incident may reappear, as your put it, once her head clears up. But there is some other damage that has been done. Not long ago, a nurse was asking Lita some basic questions about her personal life, and Lita found it quite difficult to answer most of them."  
  
Jeff felt his heart drop to his stomach. He shook the feeling away and stood up from the couch. "That's pretty normal though, right? I mean, she just fell on her head for God's sake! She's going to be a bit out of it, isn't she?" He looked steadily at Dr Hart. "I want to see her."  
  
Sighing, Dr Hart stood up to Jeff. "Mr Hardy, I understand that you want Lita to be fine.. but unfortunately I don't think she is." Dr Hart felt his body tremble under the look Jeff shot him, and quickly spoke again. "Her memory problems may disappear over time.. but we really can't say much at this early stage. We'll be conducting another CAT scan in 24 hours, and if needed after that, an MRI."  
  
Chris stood up next to Jeff as he saw the Hardy start to shake. Jeff growled at the doctor, his patience slipping away. "I don't CARE about these tests! I don't CARE! I just want to see Lita!"  
  
"Calm down, Jeff. This isn't helping." Jericho whispered in Jeff's ear, desperately trying to get him to calm himself.  
  
Dr Hart didn't back down, for he was used to patient's families getting angry and even agressive towards him. They usually did after he gave them bad news about their loved ones. "Mr Hardy, Lita is resting at the moment. You can see her later on tonight, or tomorrow morning. At the moment, she needs her sleep."  
  
Dr Hart made his way to the door, and stopped before exiting into the hallway. He turned back to the two men. Jeff had collapsed onto Chris, and was clutching onto his shirt tightly, his face buried in his shoulder. It was obvious from his shaking form that Jeff was crying, and Dr Hart was sure that he saw tears welling into the eyes of Chris Jericho. He sighed as spoke, before walking out the door.  
  
"If you have any futher questions, just come see me." 


	3. Discovery

TITLE: Truths and Lies.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: PG-13..  
  
CONTENT: Slight swearing, and the usual WWE violence.  
  
SUMMARY: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down. Jeff, Lita, Jericho, and more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon has that honour, and I am extremely jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I'd really like to know what you guys think of this chapter.. so review away!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hospitals.  
  
Yuck.  
  
He really disliked them. Actually, it was more like he hated them. Despised them. Loathed them. Could not stand them. In his mind, all that hospitals were, was big, ugly buildings that smelt like disinfectant and were full of sick and injured people. And even the people in hospitals that weren't sick or injured, were troubled in some way. Angry, worried, sad, confused, scared...  
  
He knew how they all felt.  
  
The blonde man shifted his position in the uncomfortable armchair that was placed in the corner of the hospital room. Arching his back away from the cushioning of the chair, he rubbed it carefully. He winced softly. Sitting in that chair all night hadn't done his back much good at all.  
  
After tending to his stiff back, he sank back into the armchair, sighing slightly as he did so. He ran a hand through his long, blonde hair as he gazed over at the two figures across the other side of the hospital room.  
  
He took in the image of the young woman who lay on the plain hospital bed, sleeping peacefully. She was lying on her back, her bright red hair fanned out onto the white pillow underneath her head. Her breaths were steady and calm; the constant movement of the rise and fall of her chest was actually quite comforting to him. The comfort he felt watching her quickly disappeared as his eyes focused on the IV drip that lead into her skin, feeding her antibiotics.   
  
His gaze then travelled to the man that lay beside her. He slept on the edge of the bed, his body tightly pressed against her side. His head leant against her ribcage, and his left arm rested gently on her stomach, grasping her tighter every few minutes. He could tell by the way that the sleeping man twitched and whimpered, that he was having nightmares. And who could blame him? After seeing something like that happen to someone you care about deeply... anyone would have nightmares.  
  
Chris Jericho rubbed at his eyes wearily as he stood from the old armchair. Stretching his arms out above his head, he yawned softly. Jeff and Lita were still resting peacefully, and he didn't want to disturb them. They had both been through alot in the past few hours. Lita had suffered a serious head injury, and Jeff had suffered watching it happen.  
  
Jericho walked out of the hospital room, and tiredly made his way down the hall towards the cafeteria. He was in desperate need of a strong cup of coffee. He didn't care if it was good or not - just as long as it was strong. He entered the food court, and made his way over to the instant coffee machine. He picked up a paper cup and filled it with steaming hot coffee. He then proceeded to grab a few packets of sugar as he paid the lady at the counter, and sat down at a nearby table. Pushing his chair towards the table, he picked up his coffee and took a small sip. Chris completed all his actions without much thought, not allowing his mind to wander too much. He'd had enough of thinking about everything that happened, and simply wanted to enjoy his coffee....  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Chris held back an exhausted sigh as he turned to face the tiny voice that had interrupted his quiet time. His brow furrowed slightly as he was greeted by a small girl standing beside him. She couldn't have been any older than six, he concluded. She looked up at him with bright green eyes, her dark brown hair tied up into cute little pig tails on the side of her head.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, are you Chris Jericho?"  
  
Ah. Jericho nodded to himself, it finally clicking that she was a fan that had recognised him. "Yes sweetheart, I am."  
  
A beaming grin formed on the tiny girl's face as she looked up at him, and she reached down to grab her pink skirt, twirling it nervously. "I watch you on the television all the time." She said excitedly, her wide grin showing that she had a gap in her whites from a lost tooth. It simply added to her cuteness, Jericho decided.  
  
"That's great. Thanks for watching." He replied, equalling her smile. "I hope you like everything I do on the television."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, her nervous twirling now ceased. "Sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes?"  
  
"I don't like it when you put Stacy in that move where you bend the other person's body."  
  
Chris couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, she deserved it."  
  
"My Daddy says that it's not nice to hurt girls. But my Mummy says that you're only playing, and you don't really mean it."  
  
For the first time, Jericho realised that the little girl was standing there, talking to him, without an adult with her. He looked up, and scanned the room for her parents. Sitting at another table across the room, he found a woman and a man watching them both intently, smiles on their faces. The woman noticed that he was looking at them, and she gave him a small nod. Chris turned his attention back to the little girl.  
  
"Well, your Mum is very clever." He paused. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Sam, do you want to sit down?" Jericho gestured to the free chair that sat opposite him. Sam nodded enthusiastically and rushed at the chair, hopping onto it.  
  
"My brother needs to stay here for a little while." Sam said nonchalantly, tugging on her pig tails. "Mum says he's very sick. That's why he's losing all his hair."  
  
Chris felt his heart drop. This little girl's brother probably had cancer. My God. The poor thing. He involuntarily shot a glance at her parents that sat across the room. Those poor people...   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Sam's bubbly voice. "We come here everyday to see him, and we're here for lots and lots of time. But I've never seen you here before."  
  
Clearing his throat, Chris replied. "Yeah, I'm here looking after a friend of mine. She came in last night."  
  
"Is she sick?"  
  
"No, just hurt."  
  
"What happened to her?" Sam asked, her wide eyes focused on Jericho.  
  
Jericho sighed, finally realising that he couldn't avoid thinking about what had happened. No matter where he went, or what he tried to do, he couldn't escape the fact that Lita was seriously hurt. "She fell and hit her head. Very hard."  
  
"Oh." Sam paused. "Is she okay?"  
  
Chris hesitated, his eyes cast down to the floor. "I, uh, I hope so. We're not too sure yet." His shining blue eyes fell back onto the little girl, and he gave her a weak smile. "She's sleeping at the moment."  
  
Sam nodded, her dark pig tails bouncing with the movement. "My brother sleeps alot too."  
  
Jericho stayed silent, not knowing what else he could say to the young girl. Breaking the silence, Sam's parents approached the table, introducing themselves to the WWE superstar. After a few minutes of conversation, and signing autographs, Jericho excused himself and made his way back towards Lita's hospital room.  
  
As he opened the door to the room, making sure he entered quietly, Chris thought about Sam and her family. He only met them for a few minutes, but he felt that they were extremely brave and amazing people. Sam's parents had confirmed that her brother, Todd, did have cancer. He had Leukaemia, and he was nine years old.  
  
Jericho closed the door softly, and turned around. He was startled by the sight of the redheaded diva sitting up in her bed, staring at the young Hardy brother laying on her bed. He smiled warmly, loving the bubbly feeling that rose in his stomach as he saw her awake, and healthy. Granted, she looked a little dazed, but that was to be expected, right?  
  
"Lita." He said heartily, stepping towards the bed with a wide grin on his face and his eyes twinkling. "It's so good to see you awake. How are you feeling honey?"  
  
Lita threw her gaze to the blonde haired man, a confused look gracing her pretty face. "I -- " She looked back down at the still sleeping Jeff, who was still clutching onto her. "What is he doing?"  
  
Jericho waved his hand, dismissing her question airily. "Oh, he was just worried about you. He said he wanted to be as close to you as possible." He laughed softly. "He didn't crush you too much, did he?"  
  
"No.." She replied weakly. Her eyes were filled with a bewildered look as she flicked her gaze from Jericho, to Jeff, and then back to Jericho again. "Who is he?"  
  
Chris froze. "Who is he?" He felt his heart drop, and his knees grow weak. Dr Hart mentioned some memory loss, didn't he? But when he said 'memory loss', Jericho assumed it would be about the accident, or something like that. How could she possibly forget who Jeff was? "Lita, that's Jeff."  
  
The blank look that entered her eyes caused Jericho's heart to pound fiercely. "Jeff Hardy. Your best friend? The guy you've teamed with for the past three years?" His voice rose heavily, each word stressed as the panic rose inside of him. "Don't you remember?"  
  
A frown sitting on her face, she shook her head slowly. "No..."  
  
Chris felt his organs roll around inside of him. How could this be happening? The trauma must've been pretty bad if Lita couldn't even remember Jeff! My God! How would Jeff feel once he woke up, knowing that Lita - his best friend - can't remember him? Jericho ran through all the horrible consequences of this discovery, when Lita's small, afraid voice broke in.  
  
".. and I don't know who you are, either." 


	4. Discussions

TITLE: Truths and Lies.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: PG-13..  
  
CONTENT: Slight swearing, and the usual WWE violence.  
  
SUMMARY: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down. Jeff, Lita, Jericho, and more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon has that honour, and I am extremely jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it. Especially for this chapter. So feel free!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am really sorry for the lack of updates at the moment! School has been horrible, and I haven't been well, and I've just had a big, bad case of writer's block! Hopefully now things will start running smoothly again. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little short, but.. ah well! Enjoy!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Amnesia?"  
  
"Yes sir, Mr Bischoff. Well, a form of amnesia, anyway."  
  
Eric Bischoff looked up at Chief Morley, who was standing in front of him. The dark haired man stood up from behind his large, wooden desk, and walked towards Sean Morley. His Chief of Staff, and close friend, had entered his office just minutes ago and Eric had plenty of questions to ask him.  
  
Looking Chief Morley straight in the eyes, Eric waved his hand at him. "Well, go on. Tell me more."  
  
"Uh, what exactly do you want to know, Sir?"  
  
"I want to know how she is, of course!" Eric smirked, one eyebrow raised. "You should know that the well being of my staff is always my first priority!"  
  
Morley relaxed, chuckling slightly at his boss' sarcastic remarks. He then continued his report. "She's doing quite well, considering the circumstances, the doctor says. She'll be in hospital for about another two days, and then they're officially releasing her."  
  
Bischoff walked over to the large, leather chair that was placed behind his desk. Taking his time, his movements slow and relaxed, he sat down and then looked back up at Morley. "Can we go see her?"  
  
"No Sir. I'm afraid the hospital isn't allowing any visitors due to her condition." At the puzzled look he received from the other man, Morley continued to speak. "She's a bit of a wreck at the moment. Still trying to figure things out."  
  
Eric sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry, Sean. But you're going to have to be more specific. What exactly do you mean by 'trying to figure things out'?"  
  
"Sorry Mr Bischoff. What I mean is that Lita's still quite confused about her life. About what she remembers, and what she doesn't. Some aspects of her life she remembers and knows quite clearly, some are slightly blurry and others are completely forgotten."  
  
"For example...?"  
  
Morley moved over to the couch at the side of the office, sitting down comfortably. "For example, Lita remembers that she is a wrestler. She remembers that she's been contracted by the WWE. She's told the nursing staff who've been observing her that she's not quite sure how long she's been working for the company, though. And she's completely lost any memory of working for the company."  
  
The dark haired man's eyes narrowed at Morley questioningly. "She can't remember working here?"  
  
"No Sir. She says that she knows she's employed by the WWE, but she was unable to tell the nurses about one match she had participated in during her WWE career. She was unable to tell them about any feuds going on between any two superstars, and unable to recall of her own feuds."  
  
"Hmmmm." Eric tapped his fingers together rhythmically, nodding his head in thought. His blue eyes seemed unfocused, as he stared in silence. It wasn't until Chief Morley called his name that he regained his attention, looking back up at his friend.  
  
"Mr Bischoff? Anything else you'd like to know?"  
  
"Yes, Morley, there is actually. A few things." Eric cleared his throat. "Does she know about the Roster Split? About me being the General Manager of RAW?"  
  
The big man nodded, shifting slightly upon the couch. "Yes, she does. But it's strange, really. Because she knows about that, knows all the details about you being appointed to RAW and Stephanie McMahon being appointed to Smackdown, but when she was asked about matches and feuds that were happening around that same time, she couldn't say anything about them at all." Sean Morley shook his head. "It's so strange.."  
  
Morley's own thoughts were interrupted by Eric's voice. "Have any of the WWE talent gone to see Lita yet?"  
  
Sean nodded. "Her doctor informed me that on the night of the accident, Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho went to visit her. She was asleep for most of the time that they were there, though, so --"  
  
"Most?"  
  
"That's right. He said that for most of the time --"  
  
"So they saw her awake?" Eric asked, suddenly quite desperate to know the answer.  
  
Morley paused slightly, being taken back by his boss' reaction to the information he had give him. He answered cautiously. "Yes, I suppose they did."  
  
"Which means they would've talked to her. Which probably means that they know that she cannot remember much about her career here." Bischoff looked up, silent in thought. Chief Morley waited patiently, knowing that sometimes his friend would simply freeze, lost in thought. And usually it was a good idea not to interrupt him. "Where are Hardy and Jericho right now?"  
  
"I'm not too sure. At the hotel, I assume. They haven't been allowed back to the hospital, so..."  
  
Snapping his fingers, Eric pointed at Morley. "Find them. I want you to talk to Jeff and Chris."  
  
Sean frowned, glancing at his boss. "Right now? I mean, it's nine o'clock and --"  
  
"Right now."  
  
"But what do you want me to talk to them about? What should I ask them? Sir, you must know that neither Jericho or Jeff Hardy like me very much." He scratched the side of his face nervously. "It's not going to be easy to get them to open up to me."  
  
Eric scoffed. "Come on, Chief! I have faith in you! I know you can do it!" He stood up from his desk once more, making his way over to the couch that the other man sat at. "You'll just be going over there to talk to them about Lita. You represent me, and the WWE. We're worried about her. Surely, they'll talk to you then."  
  
Standing to his feet, Morley nodded. "Alright. I better get going now, then." He walked over towards the door, and reached to turn the handle.  
  
"Oh and Morley? Don't forget. Look concerned." Bischoff gave Chief Morley a hard stare. His voice lowered, his tone steady and serious. "I want to know everything that they know about Lita's condition."  
  
Before Sean could ask his boss any other questions, Eric waved him away. "Just go. We'll talk more after you return."  
  
"But Mr Bischoff.. I just want to know.." He cleared his throat slowly. "Why all these details? We know the basics about Lita's health. Why do we need anymore that what we already know?"  
  
Giving Morley a wide smile, Eric ushered him out the door. When Chief Morley was standing outside in the hallway, Eric began to close the door on him. But just before he shut it all the way, he spoke.  
  
"Because this could work for us, Morley." 


	5. A visit in the night

TITLE: Truths and Lies.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: PG-13..  
  
CONTENT: Slight swearing, and the usual WWE violence.  
  
SUMMARY: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down. Jeff, Lita, Jericho, and more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon has that honour, and I am extremely jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: Still loving it all!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
This was hell. Waiting around here in the hotel, with nothing to do... it was pure, and utter hell.  
  
Laying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, Jeff Hardy fought back the tears. He hated having to sit here in his hotel room and wait until he was allowed to be with Lita. He had to sit here and wait until the doctors told him it was okay to be with his best friend. It was tearing him apart.  
  
And the worst thing was, that even when he was allowed to see her again, she wouldn't even know who he was.  
  
Jeff rolled over onto his side, blinking away the tears that appeared in his eyes. It had been a nightmare. Since that night on RAW, it had just been one, long, horrible nightmare. From worrying about Lita's injury, to discovering that she had a form of amnesia... it was almost too much for the youngest Hardy brother to bear. He figured that the only reason he had stayed sane was thanks to Chris Jericho.  
  
Jericho, who was in another room down the hall, had been Jeff's rock during the ordeal. He himself must've been dying inside, worried about Lita and her condition, but yet he still found the strength inside himself to help Jeff through it. To talk to him about it, to stay there with him when Jeff needed it, and sometimes just to give him a hug and let him cry on his shoulder. If it hadn't of been for Jericho, Jeff was sure that he would have gone crazy by now.  
  
Waking up in that hospital and realising that Lita had no memory of him what-so-ever.. that was one the hardest things Jeff had ever gone through in his entire life. Even the pain of falling through four tables didn't come close to the pain he felt as Lita looked at him in confusion, asking who he was.   
  
He remembered looking over to where Chris stood, then blonde canadian near tears himself, and then looking back the redhead. She apologised for not knowing - but the apology itself almost broke Jeff's heart. She was being so polite. So distant. As if she was talking to a stranger. And Jeff realised that in Lita's mind, she was talking to a stranger.  
  
It had been hard, leaving that hospital. The doctors said that it would be much too stressful and traumatic on her if they had stayed. She was already so confused and mixed up.. having them there wouldn't have helped had at all. So Jericho and Jeff left, leaving Lita questioning who they were. And now they were back at the hotel, waiting until they were allowed to see her again.  
  
And although Jeff was looking forward to being able to see her, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. Seeing that look of utter bewilderment and confusion in her hazel eyes just tore him apart. He wasn't sure if he could stand seeing it again...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jeff got out of bed, expecting to see Chris standing at the door. As he opened the door, he was in for another surprise that night, as he was greeted by Chief Morley standing in front of him.  
  
"Good evening, Jeff."  
  
Sighing heavily, Jeff stared at Morley. "There's nothing good about tonight. What do you want, Morley?"  
  
Chief Morley stood at the door, taking in the young man's features. His eyes were red, swollen and bloodshot, his red and purple hair hung limply in his face, and his entire body just seemed to be without any energy or vitality. The boy looked like he'd been through the wars.   
  
"I want to ask you about Lita."  
  
Immediately, Jeff was alert. He rose one eyebrow questioningly at the older man in front of him. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Sean Morley scratched his head, worried that the Hardy wouldn't open up - though he didn't really blame him. "I want to know how she is. Is she okay? I've been to the hospital, but I didn't get to see her of course..."  
  
"Yeah, me and Jericho got told to leave." Jeff studied Morley closely, and couldn't see any reason that he would be that his door, asking him about Lita, other than the fact that he was worried about her. Dropping his shoulders and sighing, Jeff stepped aside to allow Morley into the hotel bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Does Mr Bischoff know you're here?"  
  
Morley stood in the middle of the room, facing Jeff. "He sent me over, actually."  
  
Jeff scoffed. "Wants to know how soon Lita can be back in the ring?" The younger man made his way back to his bed, and collapsed back onto it.  
  
"No, not at all. Mr Bischoff is extremely concerned about Lita's condition, and wanted to know how she was doing." Morley stood beside the bed, looking down on Jeff. "He also wants to know how you're doing."  
  
"I don't think how I'm doing is important right now." Jeff answered, reaching up and rubbing his eyes. He was tired as hell, but his body just didn't want to sleep. "Lita's the one in hospital with her memory gone..."  
  
Sean paused, unable to think of what to say. After a while of silence, he spoke up again. "How was she when you saw her?"  
  
Jeff stared up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. "You mean besides the fact that she doesn't know who me or Jericho are?" He looked over at the man standing beside his bed and had to bite his lip to keep from crying in front of him. "Besides that.. she's doing okay."  
  
Morley froze in shock. Lita didn't even remember two of her closest friends? He knew from what the doctor had told him that her condition was fairly serious, but he never would've thought that it was so serious that she had forgotten who Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho were. He knew that the three of them were quite close - they were always around each other at shows, constantly playing around and laughing. He'd always been kind of jealous of the relationship the trio shared.   
  
Looking down on Jeff, who lay sprawled on his bed, Morley began to feel guilty for coming in here to pry information out of the boy. Obviously, he was going through a hard time. He was upset, tired and emotionally drained. It was almost wrong to be asking him anything during a time like this.  
  
"I - uh - I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yeah, well.. I don't know. The doctor thinks that it's only temporary. That her mind is 'disoriented', but it will heal itself. It just needs some time, and probably some little pushes along the way.  
  
Morley looked over his shoulder at the door. He knew that Mr Bischoff wanted more information about Lita and her state of mind, but he honestly felt bad about talking to the boy with the state of mind he was in. He decided it was probably better to leave than to keep pushing.  
  
"I --"  
  
"You know, it's funny that you came by. I wouldn't pick either you or Bischoff as the concerned type."  
  
Sean nodded. "Yeah, I guess sometimes we give off a 'bad' kind of vibe. But we in the Bischoff Administration do really care about the talent under our supervision."  
  
Jeff closed his eyes, breathing evenly. "I'm kind of glad that you dropped by."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah... I haven't really talked to anyone about what I'm thinking or feeling." Jeff sat up, able to talk to Morley face to face. "I've had Jericho with me, obviously. But he's upset himself, and I just felt like I was dumping all of my grief onto him as well, plus what he's already feeling."  
  
Morley cleared his throat. "What about your brother, Matt? Have you talked to him? Or any of your other friends?"  
  
Jeff shook his head slightly, frowning. "Matt knows what's going on. I rang him from the hospital. But you know Matt. He's got a match for the Cruiserweight Championship on Smackdown. He can't take leave from that to come over here."  
  
Grabbing a free chair from across the room, Morley sat down next to the bed. "That's a bit cruel, isn't it?"  
  
"Matt's always been that way, though. Wrestling is all he can think about. It's always his top priority. He cares about Lita but.. he knows she's okay. And that's enough for him." There was a pause as both men thought of what to say next. Jeff absentmindedly reached down and played with his socks as he spoke. "We're waiting for the doctors to let us see her again."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. But - I'm scared." He looked up at Morley, his eyes glistening. "I don't know if I can be in the same room with her, knowing that she has absolutely no idea who I am, or what we've been through together. How can I look into her eyes, knowing that she's feeling like she's looking into mine for the very first time?"  
  
Chief Morley stared at Jeff as he wiped at his eyes, his breathing turning erratic and shallow. He frowned slightly as he watched the young man suddenly fall apart, and cry. He was watching him, and feeling like he didn't belong. Like he was intruding. He knew that Eric would be disappointed that he didn't get all the information he was after, but there was no way he could sit in that room for any longer, pretending that he was there because Mr Bischoff cared.  
  
He got up from his chair, and looked down at Jeff. "I'm, um, I have to be leaving now. If you, or Jericho, or anyone need anything..."  
  
Jeff nodded, his tears still streaming down his face. "Thanks."  
  
Morley nodded slightly as he made his way to the door, and shut it behind him. Walking down the hotel corridor, down towards the lobby, he shook his head as he tried to clear himself from the sympathy he was feeling towards the boy. He was only talking to him to get information for Mr Bischoff. Information about Lita's injury that they could use to their advantage...  
  
As he walked out of the hotel and made his way to his car, Chief Morley realised he didn't particularly want to hear what Mr Bischoff had planned. 


	6. The Plan is Revealed

TITLE: Truths and Lies.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: PG-13..  
  
CONTENT: Slight swearing, and the usual WWE violence.  
  
SUMMARY: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down. Jeff, Lita, Jericho, and more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon has that honour, and I am extremely jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: Oh, please! Pretty, pretty please with Jeff Hardy and whipped cream on top! I'd love to know what you guys are thinking about this fic so far. I haven't recieved alot of reviews as of yet for this one, so I'd just like to hear what you guys think! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So.. what's Mr Bischoff like?"  
  
The young, redheaded woman looked over at the older man walking beside her as they made their way through the arena hallway. She glanced over at him occasionally - her eyes flicking back and forth, surveying their surroundings.  
  
Chief Morley kept his gaze forward, his tone level and steady. "Mr Bischoff is a great boss. He genuinely cares about the superstars here on RAW, and tried his very hardest to make everyone happy."  
  
Lita bit her lip nervously, keeping up with Morley as he walked towards Eric Bischoff's office. "Okay, that's good. And how long has this brand extension been going on, exactly? I know that it happened, but the details are just kinda fuzzy..."  
  
Still not looking over at the diva beside him, Morley turned a corner, noticing that Bischoff's office wasn't far away. "It began in April, last year. So it's been a while now." Morley paused for a while, thinking about it himself. "Over a year now."  
  
"A year..." Lita was quiet as they neared Bischoff's office, but as they approached the door, she turned to Chief Morley, her eyes questioning and scared. "Does Mr Bischoff like me? I mean... does he think I'm a good wrestler?"  
  
Sean really looked at the woman for the first time since he had picked her up from the hospital earlier that night. Until this moment, he had avoided all direct eye contact with Lita. He felt extremely uncomfortable around her - he wasn't sure what to say, or how to act. He just wanted to get her to Mr Bischoff as quick as possible.  
  
And now, with her asking him a question like that, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the diva. The poor thing had no idea about what her career had been like; she didn't know if she was well liked; she didn't know who her friends and her enemies were - she was helpless.  
  
"Lita, Mr Bischoff thinks you're the best female wrestler he's ever seen. I think that as well. Alot of people think that." He said softly, his hand on the doorknob. "You don't need to worry about what people think about you. They all love you."  
  
He watched as a rosy blush blossomed in Lita's cheeks, and she ducked her head, tucking her long hair behind her ears. "Um, thanks Mr Morley."  
  
A warm smile spread over Morley's face as he watched the modest woman look up at him. He reached out to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was almost as if he had no control over his own actions. He just needed to touch her, comfort her - let her know that she had someone here that was looking out for her. "Please Lita. My name is Sean, and I'd like you to call me Sean."  
  
His gaze still upon her, she smiled brightly at the man standing in front of her. "Okay, Sean. Thank you." Morley felt his heart go out to her as she looked up at him so tenderly. She looked so small, delicate and fragile. He hoped that he would be able to be there for her during this difficult time...  
  
And then Sean realised that he was having way too much compassion for Lita. He had only gone to pick her up from the hospital because Mr Bischoff ordered him to. He was only helping her to the arena because he was told to. His smile faded, and his eyes fell to the ground. Him and Lita were not friends. No where near it. She may not be able to remember that, but he could.  
  
Mentally kicking himself for feeling so much for this woman, Morley slow opened the door to Mr Bischoff's office, and ushered Lita inside.  
  
Lita glanced around the office quickly, her head lowered and her eyes downcast. She felt small and lost in the spacious room. She knew that Mr Morley... Sean... had told her that Mr Bischoff was a great boss, who was warm and generous and truly cared for the superstars that worked for him. But she still couldn't help but feel nervous and self conscious. She felt as though she were meeting him for the first time in her life.  
  
Eric Bischoff stood up from the large leather chair behind his desk, and walked around to greet Lita. With a wide grin on his face, he approached her with his arms outstretched. He folded his arms around her, holding her tightly. Lita returned the hug awkwardly, finding it uncomfortable to be hugging a man who she considered to be a stranger so intimately. But soon, she found herself relax in Eric's arms. She hadn't been hugged in so long... she was craving some kind of comforting touch. And here was this man, holding her tightly and making her feel so cared for.  
  
When they seperated, Eric brushed some hair off her face, tucking it behind her ears. "Lita. Oh, sweetie. It's so good to see you here. How are you feeling?"  
  
Biting her lip slightly, Lita looked over at Chief Morley who was standing beside her, in front of the door. He was watching them both with an unreadable expression. She thought she detected some curiosity in his features, but she couldn't be sure. She turned back to Eric, and nodded. "I'm doing okay, I guess. I'm still having some problems with headaches, and I get dizzy spells sometimes. Dr Hart told me I'd be experiencing those for a week, maybe a bit longer. They'll go eventually."  
  
"That's good to hear. You're doing well, physically." Bischoff reached for the redhead's hand, and held it in his own. He lead her over to the couch, and the two sat down. "How about mentally?"  
  
Lita looked down at her feet quickly, taking in a quick breath. She returned her attention to the dark haired man beside her. "It's hard." She stole a quick glance at Morley. "It feels as though I'm meeting everyone for the first time in my life, you know? But they all already know me. They all know the history I have with them. It's like everyone knows my life, but me. They all know who I am. But... I don't."  
  
Eric's blue eyes focused on Lita as he squeezed her hand tightly. "I understand that it must be hard for you, Lita. And no one can ever imagine what you're going through at the moment. But you have to remember that you have people here who care about you, and want to look after you and make sure you're okay." He glanced over at Morley, still standing at the door. "Myself and Sean are here for you. For anything, okay? If you need to talk, or just need a hug..."  
  
Morley kept his position, standing by the door as Bischoff continued to comfort Lita. He watched intently as he saw Eric give Lita a hug, and smile at her warmly. The big man frowned slightly, unsure of his boss' motives. Eric was never one for concern and caring for other people besides himself, unless there was something in it for him. He wasn't exactly the most tender human being he'd ever met. But watching him with Lita now confused him. Eric seemed to be genuinely caring for the redhead, and wanting to make sure she was happy.  
  
He'd never seen Bischoff this way. He continued to watch, and with each passing minute grew more and more confused. Maybe Eric truly felt for Lita? Maybe he was authentically worried and concerned about her health, and realised that she was this amazing woman who deserved respect and care and love. Morley knew that she deserved all that... and more. But had Bischoff finally realised this? Had he realised that she wasn't a pawn to be used to play with. She wasn't an item. She wasn't something to be used to attract fans or increase profit.   
  
She was a woman. A beautiful, loving and amazing woman. A woman who had just been through an incredibly traumatic injury - and at the present moment didn't even know who the people that loved her the most were.  
  
Sean broke out his thoughts, and concentrated on Lita and Bischoff once more. He wanted to be there for the diva, as much as he possibly could.  
  
"... so if you need anything, even if it's in the middle of the night, just give Chief a call, or give me a call, and we'll be there for you before you even put the phone down."  
  
Lita smiled at Eric's words, feeling safer and secure with each word. Suddenly, she frowned and stood up from the couch. "Oh, oh that reminds me!"  
  
"What is it?" Morley asked from across the room.  
  
"I was given a message just before I left the hospital. The nurse told me I was supposed to ring, um, Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy?" Lita's face was filled with puzzlement, and uncertainty. This proved to Morley that was still unsure of who Jericho and Jeff, two of her best friends, were. He studied her, feeling horrible at the look of doubt etched onto her features.  
  
Bischoff frowned deeply. "Oh, you're joking. I can't believe that!"  
  
Morley felt his stomach roll at his boss' words. Why couldn't Eric believe that Lita's two best friends in the entire world would want her to call them once she was out of hospital? What was so hard to believe about that? Sean took a few steps forward, walking away from the door.   
  
Lita stared at Eric. "What?"  
  
He shook his head, rubbing his forehead as if he were in pain. "I just can't believe they would do this to you. Not now. You're still recovering, and vulnerable, and you can't remember absolutely everything... I just didn't think they could ever sink so low."  
  
Now Sean knew something was wrong. He stepped even closer towards the other two people in the room, his eyes flicking from Lita, to Eric, and then back to Lita again. What was going on in that head of his?  
  
"Eric? What.. what's going on?" Lita asked the RAW general manager. "I don't understand what's going on."  
  
Eric held Lita's hand in his, holding it tightly. "Oh, Lita. You probably don't remember. Although I guess those two are something I'd rather you forget." The dark haired man paused for a few seconds, before continuing. "Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho are two of the most despicable guys here on RAW. The only reason I keep them on the roster is because they're also two of the best wrestlers here on RAW."  
  
Sean's blood pumped with adrenaline as he realised what Eric was planning on doing. This was why he wanted Lita brought here. This was why he was acting to caring and concerned. This was why! And Sean Morley didn't know if he could just stand by and watch him do it.   
  
"Mr Bischoff, I think Lita needs to --"  
  
"Yes, I know what you're going to say Chief. Maybe Lita would be better off if I didn't tell her. Maybe that would save her some pain." Eric looked pointedly at his friend. "But I can't take that chance. She needs to know what those two are really like." He turned back to the redhead beside him. "Jeff and Chris have always hated us."  
  
"Us?" Lita asked, finding this new information slightly overwhelming.  
  
Bischoff nodded. "Me, Morley and you. They've always been envious of the close friendship we've shared, and have always tried to split the team apart. They've come close on a few occasions, but we always win out in the end."  
  
"Mr Bischoff I really don't think that --"  
  
"Again, maybe you're right, Morley. Maybe I shouldn't go through the old, painful memories."  
  
Lita spoke up, focusing entirely on Eric. "No. No, please tell me. I can't remember.. I wish I could.. but I can't remember a thing. Please tell me all about Chris and Jeff."  
  
"We'll go back to my hotel room, and I'll tell you all about them, and your history as part of the Bischoff Administration, once we get back there." Eric explained, standing up from the couch and buttoning his coat. "But before we leave, promise me one thing Lita. Promise me you won't contact either of them. And if they try to talk to you - ignore them. I don't want them to hurt you."  
  
The diva quickly looked over at Sean, who stood beside her with a distraught look on his face. She realised that the big man must've really cared for her, if he tried to protect her from even hurtful memories. Lita looked back over at Eric, taking his hand as they made their way out of the office and into the hallway.   
  
"I promise, Eric." 


	7. Missing Found?

TITLE: Truths and Lies.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: PG-13..  
  
CONTENT: Slight swearing, and the usual WWE violence.  
  
SUMMARY: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down. Jeff, Lita, Jericho, and more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon has that honour, and I am extremely jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: As always, please send it my way. I am just a big ol' review whore!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First things first. I understand this chapter may seem a little slow, but (a) it's meant to, and (b) it had to be done to further the story. And also, I realise that Lita's real name is Amy Dumas, even though I've used Lita Dumas here. I prefer to keep names simple, instead of switching from Lita to Amy, and Edge to Adam etc etc. Just thought I'd explain.  
  
Now, on with the story! Hope you guys enjoy, and remember to leave me a review!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Jeff Hardy glared at the nurse across the counter. Normally he was polite, patient, willing to wait and hear out another person's side of the story. But not this time. Not after he had heard the things this nurse had told him. The nurse, an older woman with grey hair tied back in a tight bun, only returned the cold stare to the youngest Hardy, propping her wire framed glasses back up her nose. The two continued to exchange harsh looks in silence, until Jeff repeated his earlier question.  
  
"Who did Lita leave the hospital with?"  
  
The nurse continued to glare at the young man, showing him that she would not be intimidated into giving him private information. "As I told you before Sir, I cannot provide that kind of information. A patient's privacy is valued and --"  
  
"WE were supposed to take Lita home." Jeff interrupted, gesturing to himself, Chris Jericho and Christian who stood behind him. "We were told to come in today, and that we could take her home. Now you're telling us that she already left early this morning, and you won't tell us who it was she was with?"  
  
"I'm simply afraid I can't.."  
  
"I don't care!" Frowning heavily, Jeff took in a deep breath, realising that he was losing his temper and felt like he was about to explode. He couldn't do that now. They needed to find out where Lita was and who she was with, and if he blew up at this nurse there was no way they would get that information. "You obviously don't understand what I'm saying here. Lita has amnesia." He struggled at the last word, still finding it hard to recognise the severity of what was wrong with his best friend. "She can hardly remember a single thing about her past, or who she is. She can't be by herself, or with someone who doesn't understand her condition well enough. She needs to be with us. She's not safe otherwise. And if you don't tell us who came to pick her up this morning... we don't have any idea where she could be or who she could be with."  
  
The grey haired nurse sniffed loudly, her glare easing following Jeff's words. "I understand that this situation is different to most, but I cannot simply give out the name of whoever signed Miss Dumas out this morning." Jeff began to protest yet again, but the woman stopped him, her tone firm and final. "I'm sorry."  
  
Slamming his clenched fists down on the desk, Jeff gave a low growl of frustration as he turned away from the nurse behind the desk, and faced Jericho and Christian with the frown still present on his face. "This is fucking ridiculous."  
  
Christian ran a hand through his chopped blonde locks, and gave a heavy sigh. "Who could she be with? I don't understand why we wouldn't have been told when someone came to pick her up...." Christian trailed off as he watched Jeff scan the room, and then begin moving towards a flight of stairs.  
  
"Uh, Jeff? Where are you going?" Jericho frowned as Jeff made his way of the stairs.  
  
Not bothering to turn back as he answered, Jeff continued his way up the stairs as he replied. "To find someone who will tell me who Lita left with!"  
  
Jericho and Christian exchanged glances quickly, and then followed the Hardy brother up the stairs. Christian recognised where they were headed as they passed a sign on the wall. Jeff was going to Lita's room. At least, what had been her room while she was here. "Jeff, I don't think anyone will be able to help us out man. You heard what that grumpy old nurse said. They can't give out private information."  
  
"Christian, shut up and watch." Surveying the hallway that they had arrived in, Jeff moved towards the room where Lita had been staying in. He found a single nurse inside, tidying the room and making the bed with new sheets. She noticed his presence immediately, and smiled warmly at him. "Hi! Can I help you with anything sir?"  
  
Jeff nodded, stepping into the room while Christian and Chris waited outside. "I'm hoping you can. I'm here to see my, uh, fiancee, Lita Dumas. She's supposed to be in this room. Do you know where she is now?"  
  
The young, blonde nurse smiled gently at him as she folded a spare sheet ontop of the bed. "I'm sorry you weren't informed Mister..."  
  
"... Hardy."  
  
"Mister Hardy." The nurse nodded. "... but Miss Dumas was discharged this morning."  
  
"But she can't sign herself out. She has a form of amnesia -"  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of her condition. I've been looking after her here for the past week or so." The nurse walked towards Jeff, standing in front of him. "She didn't sign herself out, we wouldn't have allowed that. We had two gentlemen come in this morning and pick her up." The young woman frowned slightly. "It's quite strange that you weren't contacted Mister Hardy."  
  
Jeff's eyes widened at this new piece of information. "I'm a little worried that I wasn't told about this either. Do you know who it was that picked her up this morning? I need to find out who she's with, obviously."  
  
The nurse's nose scrunched up in thought for a little while, and a few moments after a silent pause she spoke again. "I think I remember the gentleman saying something about being her boss? He had dark hair, and the other gentleman with him had shorter, lighter hair." She added with a small, stolen smile. "Very well built."  
  
Whipping around quickly to shoot a confused glance at Chris and Christian, Jeff muttered unbelievingly. "Bischoff? And Morley? Why would they come pick her up?"  
  
"Is there a problem at all, Sir?"  
  
Hesitating briefly for a moment, Jeff turned back to the young nurse. "No, it's alright. Thank you for your assistance." He gave her a tight lipped smile, and returned to Jericho and Christian, both men wearing confused frowns on their faces.  
  
"Why would Bischoff and Morley have Lita with them?" Christian asked as the trio made the way down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the hospital. "Since when is Bischoff the 'caring boss' type?"  
  
Jericho walked beside his two friends, his pace slow and his steps heavy. A scowl sat etched onto his features as they made their way towards the car, and suddenly the blonde canadian spoke up with a tone of urgency in his voice. "I'm worried about her."  
  
Jeff shrugged, confused and feeling more than slightly worried about his redheaded friend as well. "I am too, but I'm not real sure we have to any reason to be."  
  
Stopping beside their rental car, Jericho threw his hands up in the air. "Jeff, Lita is with Bischoff and Morley - for some reason which we don't know about! They're not two of the most trustworthy guys that we know, and I wouldn't want Lita being around them normally. And I especially don't want her being around them now, with her being in the condition she's in!" He looked over to Christian, who nodded in agreement. "I'd say we have EVERY reason to be worried!"  
  
"I would too, normally. But a couple nights ago, Morley came to see me at the hotel." Pausing at first to take in the two other men's reactions, Jeff continued. "At first I was a little suspicious of him, as anyone would be, but in the end he proved he was just being a good guy and wanted to check up on how Lita was, and how I was."  
  
"Okay, but just because Morley's grown a conscience all of a sudden doesn't give him and Bischoff a reason to want to hang around with Lita, especially with the way she is at the moment." Christian debated, leaning on the small, red rental car.  
  
Jeff nodded. "True, but I'm just feeling that with the way Morley was when he came to see me, maybe we shouldn't be too worried about Lita. The two seemed concerned about her. It doesn't give an explanation for why they've got her with them, and why they didn't bother contacting us, but at least we don't have to sit here and be worried sick about her."  
  
Chris grumbled as they unlocked the car, climbing inside. "I still don't like it. I say we go and see Bischoff right now."  
  
Turning the car on, Jeff nodded. "Already ahead of you." Pulling the car out of the hospital parking lot and onto the road, Jeff quickly glanced at Jericho, sitting beside him. "We're going to see Bischoff and Morley at the hotel right now." 


	8. Growing a conscience

TITLE: Truths and Lies.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: PG-13..  
  
CONTENT: Slight swearing, and the usual WWE violence.  
  
SUMMARY: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down. Jeff, Lita, Jericho, and more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon has that honour, and I am extremely jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: As always, please send it my way. I am just a big ol' review whore!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! An update! Is it the end of the world, or something? I know I've been a bit slack lately, but here's hoping this gets the ol' ball rolling and more chapters are on their way! Read and Review, please!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
Eric Bischoff cocked an eyebrow at Sean Morley as he stood in front of him. "What was that?"  
  
"You heard me, Mr Bischoff. I don't like it," Sean kept his head up and back straight as he confronted Eric. "I'm not going to sit idly by as you brainwash Lita. I don't think I can go through with this."  
  
The dark haired man rolled his eyes at his friend, before walking over to the couch in the hotel room and sitting down. "Oh Morley, don't tell me you've gone soft on me now!"  
  
Sean stepped closer towards his boss, casting his eyes down to the floor quickly before looking back at Bischoff. "Please Eric. You know this isn't right. The poor girl has absolutely no idea about who her friends or enemies are - who she is herself, even - and you're using that vulnerable mental state to your advantage."  
  
Bischoff nodded. "Yeah... and your point is?"  
  
Eyes wide, Morley gaped at the man sitting before him. "Well, my point is that it's wrong, sir. You can't do it."  
  
"I can do it, Morley. I am doing it. And you're not going to stop me." Eric smirked smugly, crossing his legs. "This plan is genius... one of my best, by far. I've always been intruiged by that redheaded minx. But for some reason, she's always rejected my advances. I admit, having her injured is unfortunate. But I can use this to our advantage."  
  
Sean turned away from him and scoffed. "You mean YOUR advantage."  
  
"No, I do mean OUR advantage." Standing from his seat on the couch, Eric made his way over to where Morley was standing. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and spoke. "I need Lita on my side, ready to do whatever I tell her to. And you... well, I know how much you envy the type of friendship Lita had with Hardy and Jericho. Just imagine, Sean. You can have that now."  
  
Sean frowned, his eyes narrowing heavily as he looked at Eric. "So I can have the type of natural, close friendship I've always wanted because we can brainswash Lita to believe that we are friends, and that we have that type of relationship. Is that what you're saying, Mr Bischoff?"  
  
Eric turned away from Morley, clucking his tongue as he did so. "I don't like your tone, Morley." The dark haired man sat back down on the couch, his eyes focusing on Sean. "Please don't tell me you've gotten soft all of a sudden."  
  
Sighing heavily, Morley folded his arms over his chest tightly, and cast his eyes down to the floor. "I just don't think it's right."  
  
"But who are we to decide what's 'right' and what's 'wrong'?" Bischoff's lips widened into a smile as he threw his arms up in the air dramatically with his words. "I'm giving myself an advantage by telling a few white lies to the girl, and at the same time I'm helping you out too. Plus, no one is getting hurt Morley. Did you think about that?"  
  
Sean paused, his eyes still settled on the floor of the hotel room. After a moment of silence, he raised his head and looked back to Eric. "What about Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho?"  
  
Bischoff shrugged. "What about 'em? If they come to us, we'll just let them talk to Lita. And she can tell them herself that she doesn't want anything to do with them."  
  
"I still don't know," scratching his head in thought, Morley paced around the room. "I mean, I know we've done some pretty rotten things in the past Boss. And I never had a problem with that. Hell, I had fun with it sometimes. But this just feels different. I feel wrong. I don't -"  
  
Morley was interrupted by a light knocking at their hotel room door. Eric stood from the couch, and made his way to the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me. Lita."  
  
Eric looked at Sean pointedly. "Are we all okay?"  
  
Sean took in a quick breath, and nodded.  
  
"Good." Eric placed his hand over the door knob and opened the door, smiling at Lita as she stood in the doorway. "Hi sweetheart. Come on in."  
  
The redhead walked into the room with her head slightly bowed. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, the fiery strands running down her back. She was dressed in a plain white singlet, and baggy pajama bottoms.   
  
Stepping into the middle of the room, Lita looked up and smiled warmly at Sean. "Hi."  
  
He returned the smile, his hands falling to his side. "Hey."  
  
Lita turned back to Bischoff, who closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry to interrupt you both so late, but I was about to go to bed when I started feeling a little weird."  
  
A flash of concern quickly appeared on Morley's features. "Are you alright?"  
  
She turned back to him, a stray strand of hair falling in front of her eyes. She gave him a small smile. "I'm okay. I've got a little bit of a headache, and I felt kinda dizzy before, but I'm mostly being a big wussy girl." She laughed softly, before continuing. "I don't really want to be alone tonight."  
  
Eric stepped in front of Lita, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hun, you're more than welcome to stay in our room tonight! Morley will sleep on the couch, and you can have his bed."  
  
"Oh no, I don't want to put either of you out. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
Sean shook his head. "No, don't worry, I'll be fine. You take the bed, and I'll take the couch." At her look, she gave her a reassuring smile. "Really, it's fine. Just as long as you're comfortable."  
  
Lita let out a breath, and chewed on her lip slightly. "Thanks Sean. I owe you on for this." She looked over her shoulder at Eric, smiling at him. "And thank you too, Mr Bischoff. I know I'm acting silly..."  
  
"Not at all." The dark haired man waved her words away. "Anything you need, Lita, you just let us know."  
  
"Okay then." Pushing the loose strand of hair behind her ear, Lita looked back to Morley. "Well, I'll just grab my things from my room." She moved towards the door.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
Turning around, she shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine. Thanks anyway Sean. I'll be back in a moment." And with that she opened the door, stepping out into the hall way.  
  
Bischoff smiled wickedly at Morley. "Well, isn't this an interesting development."  
  
Pointing a finger at him, Sean glared heavily at Eric. "I swear, if you try anything tonight -"  
  
They were interrupted once more by a slightly heavier knocking at the door. Eric shrugged at Morley. "That sure was quick." Opening the door, Eric quickly took a step back.  
  
"Hello Mr Bischoff." Jeff Hardy smiled as he walked through the open door into the hotel room, Chris Jericho and Christian following close behind. "We just thought we'd pay you two a surprise late night visit."  
  
Closing the door behind them, Eric glanced over at Morley, a frown falling upon his face. "Uh, how can we help you boys?"  
  
Jericho stood directly in front of the dark haired man, frowning with an intense look in his eyes. "We'll get straight to the point, Bischoff. Where's Lita?"  
  
"I - I don't know what you mean..."  
  
"Look, Mr Bischoff - Eric - you're well aware of Lita's condition, aren't you?" Christian asked the General Manager of RAW.   
  
Eric nodded. "Yes. It's extremely unfortunate that such a lively, young woman -"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, spare us the act, Boss." Chris snapped, his tone snide and laced with disgust. "I don't want to hear all of your 'I'm-so-caring' crap. Just tell us where she is!"  
  
Jeff touched Jericho's shoulder lightly, whispering in his ear as he stepped forward. "It's okay, Chris. Calm down." Then, the youngest Hardy directed his attention to Eric. "Mr Bischoff, we're not here to attack you or anything like that. We were just wondering if you had seen Lita today, or gone to visit her at the hospital at all?"  
  
Morley cleared his throat, entering the conversation since the three men arrived. "Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, she's missing." Jeff turned to Sean, directing his words to him. "Obviously, you can both understand that we're worried about her. We asked around the hospital, and they told us that the two of you came in this morning and signed Lita out."  
  
Jeff shrugged before continuing. "At first, I was angry at not being told that you were planning on signing Lita out, going in there without informing any of us, and taking her when we had no idea where she was. But now, I don't care. I just want to see her, and take her back to our hotel with us."  
  
"So where is she?" Jericho demanded, his frown growing heavier.   
  
Before Bischoff or Morley could answer, the hotel door opened once again, and Lita stepped inside with her suitcase and overnight bag in hand. She paused suddenly as she realised three other men were now in the room.   
  
Eric spoke first. "Lita, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho and Christian are here to see you. They want to take you back to their hotel now."  
  
Jeff felt the smile creep onto his lips as he stood there, seeing Lita up and out of that hospital bed and healthy. God, she was beautiful. "Li, darlin', come on. We'll take you home."  
  
Her hazel eyes darkening, Lita glared at the three men standing in front of her.   
  
"Leave me alone, and get out." 


	9. Don't Touch Me

TITLE: Truths and Lies.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: PG-13..  
  
CONTENT: Slight swearing, and the usual WWE violence.  
  
SUMMARY: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down. Jeff, Lita, Jericho, and more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon has that honour, and I am extremely jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: As always, please send it my way. I am just a big ol' review whore!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've had this chapter ready for a week now, but my computer went on the fritz and has only just come back from the repair shop. Anyway, long overdue, here is the update! As always, let me know what y'all think! I appreciate it!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Jeff stared at Lita, his brow furrowing slightly. "Lita?"  
  
She stepped backwards, making sure she was safe and secure, standing in between Sean and Eric. She continued to glare at the three men who stood in front of her. Shaking slightly, whether it was from the cold chill in the room or from the awful nerves she felt, she couldn't tell. All Lita knew was that she wanted these three strangers to leave.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Jericho stepped forward slightly, and watched as Lita took a step back, distancing herself from him. "Lita, it's us. Chris, Jeff, and Christian."  
  
"I know who you are." She said warily, her voice shaking slightly. "And that's exactly why I want you to leave." Christian opened his mouth to say something, but the redhead continued. "I can't believe that you three could come here and bother us at a time like this! I mean, I know what you're like but... it's just horrible."  
  
Frowning heavily, his blue eyes sparkling with confusion, Jericho looked at Lita, studying her for a while. Then his gaze flew to Eric and Morley. "What's going on here?"  
  
Eric shrugged innocently. "How would I know? Seems like this is between you guys and Lita."  
  
Lita crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away from the three men standing in front of her. She was trying not to show it, but this confrontation was so nerve wracking for her that it was starting to make her feel sick...  
  
"Li, darlin'..." Jeff took a step forward, reaching to touch the redhead's hand. His fingers brushed her skin, and as soon as she felt the connection, Lita jerked her hand away, staring at Jeff with a look of distrust and contempt. She stepped backwards, closer to Chief Morley.  
  
Jeff was shaken by her reaction. She pulled away from him? Almost as if his touch sickened her... and that look that was still etched onto her face, that frightened look that was directed at him. It was too much for him. He let out a shaky breath, his eyes glazing over, and he was unable to find his tongue anymore. So he stood there, beside Jericho and Christian, unmoving but his eyes never leaving Lita's form.  
  
Bischoff cleared his throat, disrupting the tension that hung thickly in the air. "I think it'd be best if you fellows left now. Clearly, Lita doesn't want to waste her time with a trio of trouble makers like you."  
  
"Trouble makers? Us?" Christian rose his eyebrows in disbelief. "I don't know what game you're playing here, Bischoff, but it's not funny."  
  
"Who said anything about this being funny?" Bischoff frowned. "I am being completely serious."  
  
Jericho raked a hand through his golden locks, getting more and more frustrated with the situation. "Enough of this k-rap! Eric, if you don't stop this shit and leave Lita alone, I'm just going to have to give you the beating of a lifetime. Because frankly, I'm getting pissed now."  
  
Morley stayed silent, keeping his gaze level. He looked back at Lita over his shoulder... the poor thing was beginning to look upset... and she had every reason. This had to end, he had to get everyone out of here, fast. For her sake.  
  
Smirking, Eric glanced over at Morley. "Oh, now they're threatening us. In front of the lady and everything. Such big, brave, tough men you three are."  
  
Chris let out a heavy growl, and lunged at Bischoff. "I'll show you how tough I am -"  
  
Sean leapt in front of his boss, catching Jericho by the shoulders. He held the blonde canadian by his collar, his brows furrowed heavily. "Leave."  
  
"Sean, be careful." Lita whispered quietly from the back of the room.  
  
Hearing her plea, Christian studied her, his eyes narrowing. "What the hell...?", he whispered under his breath. Sure, he hadn't expected Lita to be one hundred percent when she left the hospital, nor was he expecting perfect behaviour from her. She had, after all, suffered a pretty severe head injury. But this was just crazy.  
  
Prying himself out of Morley's grasp, Jericho straightened his collar, scowling at the other man the whole time. "Don't touch me again, Morley."  
  
"If you don't leave right now, I'm afraid I'll have to."  
  
Christian stepped forward. "You touch him, and then I'll be forced to lay my hands on you too."  
  
Eric laughed. "All this idle threatening is really quite scary boys, really it is." His face fell serious. "But it's time for you to leave now."  
  
"And let you two ass clowns have your way with Lita? HELL NO!" Jericho spat, his ice cold stare directed at Bischoff.  
  
"Like you three bumbling idiots are any better for her!"  
  
"At least we have HER best interests in mind, not our own!"  
  
Morley spoke through gritted teeth. "Are you suggesting we're not doing what's best for Lita?"  
  
Jericho nodded. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. Because I know that underneath this sugar-sweet act that you two have going on, you're being all nice to Lita because you want her for something. Something that helps YOU out."  
  
"How dare you say that! We CARE about Lita! We look after her, which is more than you can say!" Eyes blazing, Morley fiercely pointed at Christian and Jeff. "For fuck's sake, it was you two assholes that PUT HER IN HOSPITAL in the first place!!"  
  
A cold shiver was sent through Jeff's spine with Morley's words. He was right. Good Lord, he was right. He was the one who pushed Lita off the turnbuckle. He didn't mean to do it, but regardless, he was the one who did it. It was him. And if it weren't for him, Lita would still be perfectly healthy...  
  
Christian let out a harsh breath as he shook his head at the Chief of Staff for RAW. "That was an accident! You can't seriously think we meant for Lita to get hurt at all?"  
  
"How do we know what you meant to happen?" Bischoff replied, his voice laced with accusal.  
  
"I'm SICK of this!" Jericho snarled. "Quit trying to make us out to be the bad guys here!"  
  
"You ARE the bad guys!"  
  
"Shut up, you fucking liar!"  
  
"Watch what you say to me if you want to keep your arms attached to your body!"  
  
Their voices now raised to shouts and yells, insults flew back and forth between Jericho, Christian, Morley and Bischoff. Jeff still stood a few steps behind his canadian friends, looking hurt and shocked and unable to move.  
  
Lita watched as the four men growled and snapped at each other, their voices growing louder and louder and angrier and angrier with each word uttered. All of this fighting over her? She couldn't understand it. Harsh words in her ears, the redheaded woman felt a sudden wave of dizziness sweep over her. She blinked rapidly, trying to focus her vision again. Her sight blurred, she managed to speak quickly.  
  
"I-I'm not feeling so well. I think I'll just go back to my room and lie down there for a while."  
  
Morley tore his attention away from Jericho and Christian and turned to Lita with concern in his eyes. "Do you want me to take you to your room?"  
  
"Bullshit you're taking her! We'll take her with us, back to OUR hotel, where she'll be safe!"  
  
"She'll be safe with us!" Morley rebutted, turning to Jericho once more.  
  
"Yeah, sure, as safe as a rabbit with a couple of wolves!" Christian muttered sarcastically.  
  
Lita frowned slightly, her head beginning to pound. "Forget it! I'll go to my room by myself!"  
  
Bischoff looked at her. "Are you sure, because I could come -"  
  
"No! It's fine! It's only across the hall. I'll go myself, so at least there's one less thing for you all to fight over!" She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself and stop the throbbing in her head. "Goodnight."  
  
As she moved towards the door, she heard the men resume their arguements. Stepping past the oddly quiet Jeff Hardy, she shook her head as she realised that her vision was getting worse. Barely able to see, she managed to step outside the door and into the hotel corridor. Damn, she thought to herself, it's lucky my room is only across the hall.  
  
But as she took another step, her vision blacked out for a moment. Panicking, her breaths came rapidly, and it felt like she couldn't breathe. Her sight returned, blurry and unfocused. Her head spun, and her legs felt as through they were made out of stone. Her skin was burning - she felt like she was on fire. Lita reached out to try and steady herself against a wall, her hand finding the cool, hard surface quickly. She tried to slow her breaths and gain control over her body once again. She just had to get to her room, and then she could lie down, and everything would be okay...  
  
If only she could make it to her room.  
  
***  
  
Jeff watched as his friends and the other two men verbally attacked each other, growing more brutal and savage with each insult. He felt like he should step up and help defend Jericho and Christian, but he couldn't find the will to. He just wanted to go back to their hotel and cry himself to sleep.  
  
All he could think about was that look of pain on Lita's face as he reached out to try and touch her. And the thought that it was him who put her in this horrible situation in the first place. It was all his fault that she was like this, scared and unable to remember who were her friends and who were her enemies, and who she was herself...  
  
He glanced out the door, unable to keep his eyes off her for very long. And as he caught sight of the redheaded diva, he realised something was wrong. Something was very wrong.  
  
***  
  
Still trying to catch her breath and force her body to obey her commands to make it to her hotel room, Lita felt another hard hitting wave of dizziness sweep over her. As the corridor walls spun out of control, her vision darkened once more and left her blind. Suddenly, her head was very heavy. And Lita dropped to the floor, no longer conscious.  
  
Jeff raced towards her, watching as she fell to the floor. His heart pounding, he picked her up, cradling her limp body in his arms. He looked around wildly, unsure of what to do next. He recalled Lita saying her room was only across the hall. In a desperate move, he quickly moved towards the room directly across Bischoff and Morley's room. Hoping that this was the right room - and that Lita hadn't locked the door behind her - he kicked at the door with his feet.   
  
To his relief, it flew open before him, and the room seemed empty. Entering carefully, he stepped towards the bed and gently placed Lita on the covers. She was still out, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Looking around the room with wide eyes, Jeff fought through his worry to figure out what to do next. His gaze fell onto the bathroom door, and he raced to it, grabbing a face towel and soaking it with cold water.  
  
He returned to Lita's side, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. Slowly and gently, he dabbed the cold, wet face cloth on her forehead. He dabbed it carefully beside her eyes, leaving tiny drops of water on her creamy skin. He trailed the damp cloth down her neck, as he watched her face for any sign that she was waking up. His free hand came up to her forehead, sweeping away a stray strand of hair from her face. His fingers lingered on her skin, the softness so enticing. His worried green eyes closed slowly as he prayed that she'd be okay.  
  
"P-p-please, don't..." A strained whisper.  
  
Eyes flying open, He stumbled over his words, nervous and worried and relieved all at the same time. "Lita? Darlin', it's okay. I'm here. You're safe." Jeff's hand instinctively cupped her cheek. "A-are you alright? How do you feel?"  
  
She whimpered, her eyes fluttering open and then shut again. "Please don't touch me."  
  
Jeff paused, his heart plummeting to the pit of his stomach. "What? Li... what?" His voice was small and scared.  
  
"Don't touch me." She almost cried, her voice quivering with fear and the pain in her head. "Please. If you are half as bad as what Mr Bischoff says you are... I don't want you anywhere near me."  
  
Frowning in confusion, Jeff shook his head. "As bad as Bischoff says... " And then it clicked. Eyes widening, he licked his lips and placed his hands on Lita's shoulders. "Lita, what have Bischoff and Morley told you about me? What have they told you?"  
  
When she didn't answer, her eyes closing once more, he gently shook her shoulders. "No, stay awake! Come on, Lita! What have they said?"  
  
Then there was a rough hand on Jeff's shoulder, throwing him away from the bed and towards the door. Morley, eyes narrowed, stared at him. "Don't you touch her! Can't you see she's sick?"  
  
Scowling fiercely, Jeff growled at Morley. "What bullshit lies have you been feeding her, Morley? Tell me! What have you been saying to her?"  
  
A flash of worry crossed Sean's features, and then he grew cold once more. Shoving Jeff out of the hotel room door, he spoke abruptly. "Go home Jeff, before I have to hurt you."  
  
Then the door was slammed in his face, leaving Jeff standing alone in the hotel corridor, wondering what lies Lita believed to be the truth. And how he could convince her that Morley and Bischoff were the lies.  
  
And he was the truth. 


	10. Friends and Enemies

TITLE: Truths and Lies. 

AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.

CONTENT: Slight swearing, and the usual WWE violence.

SUMMARY: An unfortunate accident causes the lives of a few WWE superstars to turn upside down. Jeff, Lita, Jericho, and more.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon has that honour, and I am extremely jealous.

DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.

FEEDBACK: As always, please send it my way. I am just a big ol' review whore!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot apologise enough for my lack of writing. This past year has been extremely busy for me, and I found that I simply didn't have enough time to write anymore. And that's gone on for too long now. So I am making it official that I will resume my writing.. and any unfinished fics WILL be finished. I missed this far too much to just let it go. I hope you'll all continue reading, and keep letting me know what you think, like you used to.

Onto the chapter!

---------

... Loud, thumping music rang through her ears. She realised she was on the floor, the ground was hard and cold beneath her body. A sharp pain throbbed in her jaw, and she held her hands to it, trying to soothe the pain. God, that hurt... she willed her eyes open through the pain, squinting. She made out a flash of black and white stripes beside her. The referee. What was he doing out of the ring? Was the match over already? Still clutching her jaw, she wondered who had even won...

Suddenly, she felt a hand seize her hair, forcing her to her feet from the floor. Then there were hands pushing her violently into the ring - what the hell was going on? Her jaw was still aching, and now her hair felt as though it had been pulled out from the roots.. she just wanted to go lie down and try and make the pain go away.

Her heart was beating wildly as she lay on the ring floor, and for a quick second she managed to look up at whoever had shoved her into the ring. As her eyes narrowed with anguish, she thought she could make out bright, red hair...

Essa?

Before she could even piece together what was happening, she felt herself being grabbed, and lifted into the air. She knew what was coming. The next thing she felt was her back slamming onto the canvas, and the breath being forced from her lungs. She couldn't breathe... Oh God, she couldn't breathe... why was he doing this? Tears sprung to her eyes, even as she felt him step away from her. She felt her hot tears spill over onto her cheeks, but before she even had time to try and get up, she was struck as he executed a perfect moonsault onto her already bruised body.

She cried more as she heard him stand over her, trash talking her in Spanish. She could understand every word, and it sliced her to the bone. She ached everywhere, and she just wished she would black out so that she didn't have to listen to him call her such horrible names...

Then there was noise. Noise, all around her. She could hear the crowd screaming, and could feel the canvas pounding beneath her. Was he preparing to attack her again? She rolled over, trying to force the breath back into her lungs, and stop the tears from spilling over her eyelashes. She felt hands touch her, rolling her out of the ring. She tensed her entire body, bracing herself for whatever pain was on it's way. But then she felt herself being gently lifted up, and placed over someone's shoulder, their arm wrapped around her legs, keeping her steady.

Tears continued to flow. She was confused, and sore. She felt sick. But then she heard a soft, easy whisper in her ear, accented by a lilting southern drawl.

"Hush.. it's okay, I've got you now. You're safe."

Lita awoke suddenly, breathless from the vivid images that flashed through her mind. Had that been a dream? A nightmare? It had all felt so real... she could still feel all of the pain, and confusion, and despair... a shiver ran down her spine as she tried to force herself to realise that it had all been a dream. She was awake now. And she was safe.

God... safe. Suddenly those gentle words rang through her ears once more. The soft, caressing whisper floating easily in her memory. They made her feel so secure, so loved. Lita could hardly believe the difference those few small words made. From such an excruciating pain, to such a warm feeling.

Sitting up in the hotel bed, Lita's head began to pound with a furious pain. She held a hand to the side of her head, trying to calm the drumming. Weeks later, and she was still experiencing massive effects from her fall. Dizziness, black outs, torturous headaches... and now some sort of visions? Was this going to become a regular after effect? Where were these images coming from?

The redhead slowly got out of bed, and realised from the bright sunlight streaming in through the small window that it was already morning. Not that she'd had much sleep all night. If it wasn't the headaches that were keeping her up, now she was having crazy images flow through her mind.

Softly padding out of her hotel room, across the hall to Sean and Eric's room, Lita wondered exactly what time it was, and if it was too early to try and talk to the men. She almost decided to wait a little while and go back to her room, but the need to have caring faces around her overwhelmed her decision, and she knocked lightly on the door. Hearing no answer, she carefully turned the doorknob and walked in.

Lita firstly thought that the two were probably still in bed, but as she entered, she heard their voices drifting towards her from the adjoining room. She stepped closer, eager to wish them good morning, when through the half open door, she heard her name. Pausing, she stood against the wall, listening to what was being said.

"I'm telling you Sean, it's a good idea."

A heavy sigh. "I still think it's far too early."

"But just think how great it would be to have the WWE Women's Champion associated with the Bischoff Administration? If Lita became the champion, it would make our team even more solid than it is!"

"Mr Bischoff, I understand what you're saying. And I think it would be great for Lita to go after the championship. But at the moment, she is in no state to compete in the ring. She's still experiencing headaches, and from what happened last night, black outs. It would be far too dangerous to push her back into the ring so soon."

A long pause. Sounds of someone walking across the room. "Hmm. Maybe you're right, Morley. Putting Lita back in the ring before she's ready would jeopardize her chances of winning the title, and we don't want that. We'll keep her out of the action, until the doctor clears her for return. Then we'll start the title chase, okay?"

"Sounds good, boss."

Feeling wrong and slightly guilty for eavesdropping, Lita loudly opened the door and walked in the room, pretending that she hadn't heard a thing. "Good morning guys."

Morley's eyes were instantly on the redheaded diva, a shining warmth appearing as a smile tugged on his lips. "Morning Lita. How are you feeling this morning?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. Not as tired as I have been, although I do have a pounding headache."

"Have you taken your medication?", Eric asked as he took in the pained look on her face.

"Not yet. I was going to as soon as I woke up, but I just really wanted to come in here and see you guys for a little while," she admitted sheepishly. "I had some weird dreams last night... freaked me out a little."

Morley stepped closer, opening his mouth to say something, when Eric stepped towards Lita, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Well, just wait until you hear what we've got planned for you today. I'm sure it's going to cheer you up. We're going to take you down to the arena with us tonight, so you can watch RAW live. And even better than that, before the show we're going to re-introduce you to all of your friends."

Lita's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be great.. you can hang out with the ol' gang!" Eric laughed, squeezing her shoulders good-naturedly. He glanced over at Sean, noting his slightly confused look, and gave him a nod.

Suddenly, Lita's demeanour changed. She ducked her head, chewing on her lip gently. "Oh, Eric.. they all know, right? I mean.. they realise I probably won't remember them at all?"

"Don't worry about it, gorgeous. Everyone will be fine, they understand you can't help it, and that things will return to you in time." He smiled genuinely. "Everyone's very worried about you, and they can't wait to see you."

She smiled at him, nervous and excited at the same time. She thought about what it would be like, meeting all of these people who knew her and knew their entire history and friendship... and she wouldn't have a clue about any of it. Even though she was excited by the idea of being surrounded be her friends, she also felt a strange sickness swirling in the pit of her stomach. Putting it down to nerves, Lita smiled at Eric and nodded.

"Thanks," she looked over at Sean, who was watching her with interested eyes. There was always this bright, intense look in his eyes when he looked at her, and Lita had noticed this. She felt safe when she was around him, and knew that she could trust him. But there was always that something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite figure out...

"Um, I should go take my medication now." Lita rubbed at her eyes gently. "My headache doesn't seem to be getting any better by itself."

Bischoff nodded. "Not a problem. You go get ready, take it easy, and we'll come and get you when we're ready to head off to the arena."

The redhead gave a quick smile, and exited the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Morley turned to the dark haired man. "How do you think it's going to go tonight? Do you think she'll be able to tell that she was never friends with the people we're going to introduce her to?"

"Of course not, Morley!" Bischoff scoffed, making his way to the sofa and relaxing onto it. "Lita is still completely confused about her past. And she trusts us. She won't have any reason to doubt who we tell her are her friends. It's going to be fine."

---------

Arriving at the arena later that night, Lita couldn't keep her gaze focused. Her eyes continually darted around her, taking in all of her surroundings, and eyeing off every person that they passed, wondering if they were a friend, or enemy, or complete stranger. She just couldn't get herself to remember...

Sean and Eric flanked her sides, sandwiching her between them. She appreciated their protectiveness, and was considerably glad to have it tonight. It was entirely overwhelming, walking down the huge corridors of the arena. She almost wanted to disappear. But she knew that sooner or later, she would have to face the world. It was an inevitable obstacle that she'd have to overcome. She might as well get it out of the way tonight.

The trio turned a corner, which led them into a more open space. There were television monitors being set up, and a few chairs and tables towards the other side of the large room. Lita noticed a group of people sitting down and talking, and wondered if she knew them.

Bischoff followed her gaze. "They happen to be some of the people we want you to meet."

Lita turned to him, her eyes wide and curious. "I know them?"

"Yes. Quite well, actually," Bischoff smiled, and began walking towards the table. "Come on, they can't wait to see you."

Lita followed, with Morley by her side. Butterflies rose in her stomach, fluttering wildly and her heart began to beat ferociously. This was so nerve wracking...

As they approached the table, the group of people stopped their conversation, and turned to face them. Smiles appeared on their faces, and Lita forced a wary smile back.

Eric turned to Lita, and held out his arm towards the group. "Lita, meet your friends."

Two men stood from the table; the first cut an imposing figure, standing tall, with shoulder length blonde hair and an intense gaze. The second was smaller, older, with a mop of white hair and a proud smile sitting on his lips. Lita let her eyes drift over them, taking in every detail. There was nothing familiar about them at all.

"Lita, this is Hunter, also known as Triple H. He's the current World Heavyweight Champion," Eric introduced. "And this is Ric Flair. A legend in the business. The three of you were very good friends." He looked at Triple H and Flair pointedly.

A smirk slid onto Hunter's face, as he took Lita in his arms and hugged her. "It's so good to see that you're doing well, Lita. We've all been so worried about you."

Embraced in the big man's arms, Lita shifted slightly. "Thanks... it's nice to see you, too." She hugged him back, but felt an odd twist in her stomach at the touch. She felt Hunter run his hands up and down her back, in what she assumed was supposed to be a comforting touch. Yet it made a shiver run down her spine, and something inside her simply felt wrong. What was wrong with her? A good friend was showing how much he cared, and she was sickened by it?

Triple H pulled away, and Flair gave her a small pat on her shoulder. "You look good, kid."

Lita smiled slightly, taking in the look in the older man's eyes. His blue eyes were cold, no real warmth evident in them at all. He smiled at her, yet the smile never reached his eyes. She quickly glanced over at Morley, unsure of everything that she was feeling at the moment. All she knew was that she found herself wishing she was anywhere else but here.

Bischoff slowly went around the table, introducing each person sitting down. Lita concentrated, making sure she remembered names and any information that Eric told her about them. There was William Regal, Lance Storm, Victoria and Steven Richards. Every time, they all welcomed her warmly enough, but there was something in each of them that threw Lita off a little bit. Regal's air of arrogance, the psychotic look in Victoria's eyes. It was always something small, almost unperceptable. But she felt something low inside her belly that made her uncomfortable around these people. These people, who were supposed to be her closest friends.

She took her eyes off the people in front of her, scanning the large arena room. Something didn't feel right, and she simply couldn't find the strength to keep her focus on the group that sat before her. She had to look away, if at least only for a minute.

Lita studied her surroundings, drinking in every detail. The colours of the walls, the pattern on the ceiling, how many monitors were set up around the room... and then she saw him.

Across the far side of the room, standing up against the wall, was Jeff Hardy. He was by himself, and he was staring at them. No, not at them, just at her. Even from this distance, Lita could see his green eyes focused directly on her. Her hazel eyes locked onto his suddenly, and she felt a sharp electric shock ripple through her body.

Gasping softly from the impact, she broke the stare, lowering her eyes to the cement floor. She breathed heavily, and her heart began to thud. Why was he watching her like that? He was supposed to be somebody that was no good for her, right?

Slowly, Lita calmed her breathing. Her eyes were still on the floor, but she knew he was still looking at her. She could feel his gaze on her. It was almost a physical thing. She took in a breath, and slowly looked up once again. He hadn't moved, still leaning against that wall. And still with his eyes trained on her, and her only.

This time, Lita didn't break away. She looked at him, and he looked at her. And it puzzled her, because she swore that she could see a shine in his eyes. Something warm. Something that made her feel safe. And it was so familiar... like she had seen that look before, a million times over.

And he was supposed to be her enemy. Wasn't he?


End file.
